


fly back to me

by breakingmyrulesagain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: jackson comes home[reuploaded]





	fly back to me

**Author's Note:**

> for joey hehe
> 
> title from lany's current location

_Where are you?_

_Just landed, babe. Might get there in an hour._

_Missed you. See you later._

Jackson locks his phone and leans on the car window, Seoul’s city lights welcoming him like an old friend. He closes his eyes, eager to catch up on some much needed rest after going on 72 hours with little to none. It was tiring and he can always feel the exhaustion catching up to him but he shrugs it off, deciding to just sleep and maybe arrange for a massage in the coming days - after all, 5 straight days of doing nothing is quite rare. 

He feels the jolt of the car as it pulls up at Jinyoung’s new apartment, a little closer than his own home from the airport. Jackson stretches and yawns, thanking the driver in the process as he gets his bags from the trunk and drags them up to the building. Entering the lift, he pushes the button for the right floor and rests his head on the wall, waiting for the ding of the elevator to signal he’s arrived on the correct floor.

He gets out when the elevator doors slide open and turns to the right only to be greeted by his boyfriend in loose shorts and long sleeves, the tips of his hair still a bit damp from the shower he must’ve taken and the beginnings of a stubble growing on his chin. The little lines near the younger boy’s eyes grow more prominent as he walks up to him, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and nosing his neck like a little puppy.

“Welcome back.” Jinyoung’s deep voice whispers in his ear and he sighs, tightening his hold on the younger boy and wanting to just stay here forever, if he could.

He hears and feels Jinyoung giggle, probably laughing at him for not realizing he said his thoughts out loud again. Jackson ignores him, too tired to move away from the hug even when Jinyoung makes a move to get his bags and slowly guides them both inside the warmth of his apartment.  
Once the front door closes, he detaches himself from the younger boy to take off his shoes and makes a beeline for the bedroom, immediately flopping himself on the soft mattress. He takes off his jacket and flings it behind him, wriggling the tracksuit pants he was wearing off his hips before throwing it somewhere to his right, uncaring where it went.

Jinyoung soon joins him, the bed dipping as he climbs in and puts a hand on the older boy’s waist. He feels a kiss being pressed to the back of his neck and smiles, pulling Jinyoung’s arm around him and tangling their legs together under the blanket he pulls up around both of them. Jackson feels himself relax, drowsiness slowly overtaking his senses. He feels Jinyoung press a quick, soft kiss to the back of his neck and he answers by pulling the arm around his waist closer and kissing the back of the younger boy’s hand.

Soon, he felt his breathing slow down and his eyes close, succumbing to the exhaustion and darkness as he sleeps in the arms of the boy he loves the most - his home.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! you made it!


End file.
